Windshredder
Windshredder (カゼキリ or 風切, Kazekiri) is a giant demon first fought in chapter 2. It is a wild lion-like demon known to actively hunt for its prey, attacking anything it sees at a moment's notice. Battle Data When it is weakened to approximately half its health, it transforms into its second form. Each form has unique attack patterns. Characters can be injured by standing too close to its legs as it runs in either form. First Form Runs around as a quadrupedal beast. #scratches with both front paws to the front. #charges through field to knock back fighters. Might suddenly turn to change directions. #hops forward to smash those upon landing. #hops back and whips tail. Hurls slicing discs of wind. #somersaults to the front. #spins entire body in a circle. Sends anyone close to it flying. Second Form Grows two large horns on its head. #fires wind powered energy balls to the front. Strategy Windshredder is hyper and mobile. It frequently runs around the field before attacking, so it is recommended to chop off and purify its legs as soon as possible. Once it loses at least three of its legs, it will fall on its back when running and will be an open target as it struggles to regain its footing. Use these moments of weakness to target the horn(s) since they can be easily hit by melee fighters. Until its legs are disabled, fighters will struggle to chase it. Close ranged fighters might have better luck evading its charges and attacking only when it is focused on a single target. Its stationary attacks are simple enough to predict, dodge, and counterattack when within striking distance. Its tail attack is rendered harmless if it uses it on high ground since its special effect flies completely straight. It can fly over characters who are on slightly lower footing. Crush weapons are best for cutting off the legs and damaging the demon's life points directly. Slash and pierce are good for shedding its other parts. Parts Drops are random. Broken body parts can be used to create Windshredder themed weaponry and armor for the protagonist. Its weapons are Rank 2 wind types, and its armor offers high wind resistance when fully assembled. Skyshredder Skyshredder (アマキリ or 天切, Amakiri) is the stronger version of Windshredder. It is described as the form the demon takes after consuming hundreds of human souls. It is named after a legendary sword said to reside within it as the source of its powers. Players can first fight it in chapter 4. Battle Data Skyshredder's attack patterns are nearly the same as its parent form except it has lightning based attacks. It can conjure a miniature lightning storm around itself. Strategy Same as Windshredder but without elemental exploitation. Equip a soul which negates stunning to minimize its lightning attacks. Skyshredder has higher defenses and life than its parent form, so it might be harder to chop off its body parts before killing it. Parts Drops are random. Some of its parts can be used to forge the base weapons needed in weapon fusions. Category: Toukiden Demons